A paver having a screed receiving asphalt on a conveyor from a hopper is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,505. Asphalt pavers in accordance with the prior art which have large wheels, fixed to a frame between a hopper and screed, are incapable of following irregularities in the terrain being traversed during paving and transporting due to fixed mounting of the wheels. Such a mounting may result in one of the opposite wheels coming off the ground entirely if the irregularities are sufficiently pronounced. The use of transversely aligned wheel carrying frames each of which pivoted about a longitudinal axis for dividing a load resulting from irregularities in the terrain traversed by a planting machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,470.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a paver having large wheels which follow irregularities in the terrain and remain in contact with the ground for supporting a load equally between the wheels. This is accomplished by providing an asphalt paver with a transversely oscillatable mounting for the wheels.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a transverse oscillatory wheel mounting which supports a load equally between wheels despite irregularities in terrain being traversed and which permits asphalt to be fed beneath the wheel mounting.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a mounting for carrying wheels for transverse oscillatory movement intermediate a hopper and screed with independent driving means for the wheels carried upon the transverse oscillatory mounting.
Another object of the invention is the provision of steering wheels for an asphalt paver beneath and supporting a hopper but which may be remotely controlled adjacent the screed while providing intermediate support wheels with a means for balancing a load between them.
An important object of this invention is the provision of a longitudinal king pin for mounting wheels of a paver and the like for transverse oscillatory movement in unison during paving and transport.